


It must be love

by Cocohwi



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, idk what else to tag, my oc is a meme i promise, will contain lemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocohwi/pseuds/Cocohwi
Summary: Sakura Minako - but please, just call her Minako - has been chosen to study at the RAD in the Devildom for a year as an exchange student. Being the bubbly person she is, she sometimes does have issues getting close to people. And then there is this once person... One person that changes everything - ah. It must be love. (Will contain lemon in the future!)
Relationships: Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1 || Welcome to RAD

‘’Miss, are you okay?’’ While feeling dizzy, Sakura Minako heard a boy’s voice coming closer and closer to her. What happened? She was feeding her dogs, saw some weird light and then felt nauseous. The smell around her had changed completely, as well.

The girl opened her eyes trying to get her vision back to normal slowly. It took her a bit to regain her vision but it wasn’t too long. In front of her, she saw a small boy with blonde hair and blue eyes looking up at her.

‘’M-Miss?’’ He tilted his head a little as his blue eyes kept staring at her – causing Sakura Minako to smile a little.

‘’Luke, calm down. Humans aren’t as strong as you are when it comes to traveling to another realm, you know? Give her some time to get used to this new place.’’ Looking up a little, Sakura Minako saw a dark skinned male with short, dark brown hair. Behind them stood a man with white hair – his clothing style was… special. A cape? Okay, sure. Why not?

Not going to lie – he did look pretty handsome.

The little boy pouted a little as he took a step back, giving the girl some more space. For some reason it gave Sakura Minako some more overview of the people that were with her now – especially since they were all new faces.

It was only now that she realized the taller male said something about ‘humans being not that strong as the boy’, the word ‘human’ was suddenly stuck in her mind.

‘’H-Human? I’m sorry?’’ Sakura Minako blurted out a little rude. She didn’t really mean it that way, though. It was just the first thing she could say.

Suddenly a deeper voice got louder and louder, as if it came closer from a distance. ‘’Ah, looks like you’ve snapped out of it.’’ Ah, the voice actually came closer – or rather a person did.

‘’I’m glad you’re looking okay now, you were spacing off and no one was able to snap you out if it. I figured your body was trying to get used to being teleported to another realm.’’ A tan skinned man with reddish-brown hair took a good look at the girl, smiling.

Sakura Minako backed off; a little bit intimidated. ‘’Excuse me…? Teleported?’’ The rude tone in her voice had left. It had a mixture of insecurity but also an element of surprise.

‘’Yeah.’’ Another new voice – was it ever going to stop…? Even though she was a pretty open person and loved meeting other people; meeting so many new people at once was a little tough for her. Looking at the direction of the other new voice that belonged to a tall man with black hair. ‘’Welcome to the Devildom.’’

Sakura Minako was just as intimidated by this man as by the man that talked to her before about the whole teleporting part. She had so many questions but she decided to keep herself quiet for now; before she would end up saying something in a rude tone again.

The reddish-brown haired man started talking again. ‘’My name is Diavolo. I am the ruler of all demons and all here know of me. And someday soon, I will be crowned king of the Devildom.’’ He then started explaining how Sakura Minako was currently at the Royal Academy of Diavolo – RAD shortly. She was currently in the assembly hall, which appeared to be the heart of the RAD. It was the room where the student council held their meetings – and he was the president of said council.

The black haired male started talking as he stood besides Diavolo. ‘’I’ll be explaining the rest, my name is—‘’ He got cut off by Diavolo again.

‘’This is Lucifer. Just like me, he is a demon as well as the Avatar of Pride.’’

The what of what? Oh, well. Whatever.

**Hold up – a demon?** Sakura Minako blinked her eyes at the thought, tilting her head a little in confusion.

‘’… President of the student council.’’ Were the only other words she heard.

‘’Question – weren’t you the president… of the student council?’’ Sakura Minako asked. 

‘’Yeah, I said he’s the _vice_ -president.’’

‘’O-Oh. My bad.’’ Ashamed she looked at the floor a little.

‘’I offer you a most heartfelt welcome, Sakura Minako.’’ The black-haired man – apparently named Lucifer – spoke.

Apparently she was an exchange student for a year. It had something to do with wanting to better the bond between the other realms. Or something. She wasn’t really able to keep her attention that well; the place she was at was new to hear as well as the people. The brunette tried her hardest best, though.

As she was being told that she needed someone to look after her- wait what? Hello, she was old enough to take care of herself? Excuse him? Argh, whatever.

‘’I think that someone should be my brother, Mammon. He is the Avatar of Greed.’’ Lucifer handed over a device to Sakura Minako, which she took carefully.

‘’This is a D.D.D. Just compare it to… cell phones from your world, I guess.’’ Lucifer explained thoroughly; Sakura Minako just… Nodding. What else could she do?

‘’Go ahead. Go ahead and try Mammon with this.’’

Okay hold up. First she basically got kidnapped to a new place, meet up with new people and now she also had to call someone she didn’t know? Hello, anxiety much…?

Noticing the eyes staring at her she felt the group pressure and ended up calling this person named Mammon.

‘’Who’s this?’’ A snarly voice came from the other side of the phone. But before Sakura Minako would say anything, the voice continued. ‘’Ah, ya must be the human.’’

Yeah. _The human_. Thank you. Got a name, but thanks anyway.

‘’Yeah, that’s me. I’m Sakura Minako – but please, call me Minako.’’ She mumbled a little.

Their conversation continued for one minute max because Minako ended up rushing through the entire conversation. Yep. She hated phone calls.

‘’For as far as a conversation goes, it sounded like a good one.’’ Lucifer concluded.

‘’Yeah, definitely. He seems trustworthy.’’ Minako responded with a soft voice.

Really, she wasn’t the shy type. She was outgoing, loving… But without her twin-brother by her side she just didn’t feel… Complete? Would that be the right word? She just felt uncomfortable without having him around – where even was Fujimaru?

There was some more explanation left, basic rules and something about her sleeping over at the House of Lamentation; whatever that place was.

‘’That was all I have to say about this matter. We once again welcome you and we hope you enjoy your stay. If you have any questions, don’t hesitate to ask them.’’ Lucifer finished.

She didn’t really have that many questions, though.

Heh. Sike.

‘’Why me? Where is my twin brother? Who are the people behind me? What subjects will I be studying? Why do I have to hand in a paper? And most importantly: Am I dead?!’’

Yep, there it was. _The start of something beautiful_.


	2. Chapter 2 || The Brothers

It’s probably a bit of a fast-forward, but after meeting all those new people and having to go through other new stuff, Minako fell asleep as soon as Mammon showed her the bedroom she was going to use for this exchange year. She had no idea if the bed was comfortable or if she was safe, but she was so incredibly tired she fell asleep right away. 

The next day? She woke up early – it must’ve been… 5am? 

‘’Seriously? 5am… I would usually be asleep…’’ Minako mumbled to herself, sitting up in the bed and taking a good look around the around. The room had a nice vibe to it, she could tell. 

‘’I really am somewhere else, huh? I was really hoping this was a dream or some kind of sick joke.’’ The brunette continued to complain.

As she removed the blankets from her body, she got out of bed slowly to look around a little more. There was a uniform hanging next to the mirror. 

‘’It looks hideo-‘’ Before she could finish that sentenced out loud, she heard a knock on her door.

Really? 5am and you’re already knocking on my door – whoever you are? I will swear by the Gods if you do this every day…

Shaking her head at her thoughts she walked to the door in the clothes she wore yesterday and opened it up. 

‘’Human! You’re awake!’’ Human… Thanks demon – aka Mammon.

‘’Demon! You’re knocking at my door at 5am!’’ Minako smiled innocently at her own comment, knowing it sounded as if she was throwing some shade.

‘’…! What, I-… Is it really 5am? I had no idea. I thought I should che- I mean Lucifer told me to check up on you! That’s all! Otherwise I’d still be asleep, ya know!’’ Mammon blurted out, being the typical tsundere he was. 

Rolling her eyes a little she opened up the door a bit more; inviting Mammon to come in now that they were talking anyway. 

Mammon was in a slight doubt – this was now a girls bedroom, after all. But he entered. He entered, anyway.

‘’Now that you’ve seen I’m okay, is there anything you wanted to say? I mean you don’t look like you’re going to be sleeping anytime soon.’’ Minako laughed softly.

Yup. She hit the nail on the head – Mammon clicked his tongue a little as he avoided glancing over to her.

‘’I’m just kidding, Mammon. I’m sorry.’’ The brunette apologized quickly, reading an uncomfortable mood between the two. 

‘’So I actually have cooking duty for breakfast. Ya wanna help?’’ 

Help as in… Actually help and get to know the place better or do everything?

‘’I’m not perfect in cooking but I could help, yeah.’’ Minako offered as she spotted herself in the mirror. ‘’However I would appreciate it if you could leave my room for a bit so I can change into that… beautiful outfit.’’ The sarcasm…

Mammon held back a chuckle. ‘’Ya better hurry up! Lucifer will be mad if we’re too late!’’ His voice was so loud… But he left as soon as he was told so. 

‘’Even though he’s loud, he’s probably a good guy…’’ Minako smiled to herself as she took off her baby pink jacket. ‘’Seriously, who even designed these uniforms?’’ The girl finally complained out loud; dressing up into the uniform against her will.

She looked in the mirror and pouted a little while she put on her barrette. At least something that looked okay today.

Chuckling a bit about her inner thought she grabbed her D.D.D, left the room and closed the door behind her. Waiting for her in the hallway was Mammon. 

‘’Took ya long enough! Let’s go!’’ Mammon growled a little – but Minako could tell he didn’t mean it in a bad way. Nodding once she followed him to the kitchen.

Okay – let’s be real. Everyone would be overwhelmed by how big this house was. Even though Minako grew up in a mansion herself she always managed to get lost. In her own mansion. It was only simple logic that she had already forgotten where the kitchen was when Mammon showed her around yesterday. 

Upon arriving in the kitchen, Minako spotted a tall, well-build male with orange hair. It seemed like he was already eating.

As the human tilted her head to the right a little, Mammon noticed her confusion. ‘’Ah this hear is my younger brother! Introduce yourself!’’ The white-haired demon ordered the taller one.

‘’Mwah nwame iws Bwe—‘’ He got cut off by Mammon immediately.

‘’Swallow your food first!’’ 

A chuckle escaped Minako’s lips – this felt so much like the relationship between her and her brothers. ‘’It’s okay. I speak eating-language.’’ The brunette joked with a smile on her face as she felt more at ease. 

Mammon’s younger brother – I mean, what else could she name him for now? – nodded once, pleased with the girls’ words. He swallowed his food all at once and started to talk; properly this time.

‘’I’m Beelzebub. Nice to meet you.’’ His voice was deep but she was able to sense kindness in it as if he was sincere about finding it nice to meet her. 

‘’Ya! He is the Avatar of Gluttony!’’ Mammon added to get the attention drawn back to him a bit. Minako ignored it for now, though. She was in the middle of the introduction with Beelzebub, after all.

‘’Nice to meet you too, Beelzebub. I’m Sakura Minako – but please call me Minako.’’ The girl – who was way shorter than Beelzebub, by the way – smiled gently. 

‘’Please call me Beel.’’ Was all he had left to say before he continued his… Well, I’d like to say snack but it was more of a meal, really. 

‘’Beel it’s my cooking duty this morning! Ya need to get out!’’ Mammon spoke loudly again which caused Minako to jump up a little. Beel seemed to be unbothered by the loudness of his older brother, though. 

Before leaving he grabbed a couple of bags that were filled with snacks. She was back on being alone with Mammon – hopefully he’d get a little more quiet now…

Once Beel was gone, Mammon started telling her on how they had to make some boiled eggs, toast and other things for breakfast. Every now and then he’d make a joke about how it should be more to keep Beel satisfied which Minako laughed at as well. 

The girl had started to feel at ease completely now – at least around Mammon. He was usually not the type she’d become friends with but there was something about Mammon she could handle perfectly fine. He was able to read the mood at least a little so if Minako got very uncomfortable he’d back off both physically and with his words. 

After they finished cooking and baking they went to the dining hall to set the table ready for breakfast – Beel already being there, just like Mammon predicted earlier. 

But there was someone else there she hadn’t met yet. His shiny, golden locks were the first thing that caught Minako’s attention and afterwards their eyes met each other when the male looked up from the book he was reading.

‘’You’re…?’’ He seemed clueless at first but you could tell he just wanted her to introduce herself properly. 

‘’Sakura Minako – but I’d prefer Minako. And you are…?’’

‘’Satan.’’ 

‘’Alright, nice to meet you, Satan.’’

‘’Likewise.’’ And he was back onto reading his book. 

‘’Satan’s the Avatar of Wrath, by the way!’’ Mammon spoke loudly once more.

Minako just nodded and sat down on a chair the second Mammon did; it was her cue that it was alright for her to sit down as well. 

‘’Am I supposed to assume that all of this food is mostly for Beel, or…? N-No offense.’’ Minako asked no one specifically. 

‘’Well, I could definitely understand why you think that way, beautiful~ But his other brothers need to eat too, you know.’’ Another unknown voice – hooray. This one seemed to be higher-pitched than the ones she had heard in her stay. Okay, besides that little guy Luke yesterday. 

‘’Asmo.’’ Mammon sighed deeply – it was obvious he was not looking forward to having Asmo in the same room as him.   
Minako chuckled softly as she checked out Asmo – he was gorgeous. I mean, all the guys she had met so far were good-looking, but this man was on a whole new level.

‘’Like what you see~?’’ Asmo hummed as he took a seat beside her, which caught her off guard a little. Ah, he noticed her staring at him huh? That’s awkward… 

‘’Ya so, this is Asmo—‘’ Mammon got cut off by Asmo himself.

‘’Asmodeus, Avatar of Lust. It’s a pleasure to meet you, beautiful.’’ 

Big yikes. She should’ve known that someone so beautiful would have this kind of personality. Would there be two people like that with her for this year? I mean, that other human with the white hair yesterday was also pretty gorgeous in Minako’s eyes.

Argh. No. Not the right timing. Get your stuff together. Personality matters, the outside doesn’t. … At least not as much as a personality does.

‘’Nice to meet you, eh… I’m Sakura Minako – call me Minako, please.’’ She became tired of saying that, why not introduce herself as Minako in the first place? Most likely because upon meeting someone it’s the best to tell them your first name and considering that Minako was her middle name… 1+1=2, right? 

‘’Only if you call me Asmo~ Looks like we’re already becoming closer.’’ Asmo winked, his caramel-pinkish blonde locks slowly falling down on his face which he fixed immediately as his reddish-yellow eyes didn’t break contact with her green eyes. It made her feel… a bit uncomfortable.

Looking away quickly she noticed how in the corner of her eyes Lucifer entered with another guy. Oh, please. Let that be all of them. They were nice – really. But having to link the right names to the right faces was something she had never been talented in. 

‘’You did your chore, Mammon. Properly. I’m impressed.’’ Lucifer sat down, glancing over to Minako. ‘’Good morning. I hope you managed to get some sleep.’’

‘’Yeah I woke up surprisingly early, but I slept good. Thanks for asking.’’ Minako responded politely. 

The guy that was with Lucifer looked a little tired; almost as if he hadn’t slept at all. He sat down quietly and didn’t even get a glimpse of the new person at the table. Or maybe he did but didn’t feel like caring. 

‘’Now that we’re all up as early as I told you all to be, please welcome Minako and make her feel welcome.’’ Lucifer began talking.

‘’Oh, I’ll make her feel welcome, alright.’’ Asmo whispered, a shiver going down Minako’s spine – comfort zone, dude. Comfort zone!

‘’Asmo. I heard that. I’m talking.’’ Lucifer’s eyes narrowed a little as he looked at Asmo’s way, who backed off immediately.

‘’Minako.’’ Lucifer’s attention went back to the human girl. ‘’Please, tell us something about yourself.’’ 

Minako nodded nervously, took a deep breath as she started her first proper introduction…


End file.
